mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
New York Collections
= New York Collections = Street Thug Job Tier Diamond Flush Collection Vault Bonus: +1 Energy Revault Boost: Tripwire (+10 fight defense skill) King of Diamonds can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Associate Job Tier Heart Flush Collection Vault Bonus: +5 Health Revault Boost: Cappuccino (-3 job energy costs) King of Hearts can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Soldier Job Tier Sculptures Collection Vault Bonus: +3 Defense Revault Boost: Alarm System (+15 robbing defense skill) Snake Sculpture can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Poker Chips Collection Vault Bonus: +2 Attack Revault Boost: Bulldog (+18 fight defense skill) Purple Poker Chip can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Club Flush Collection Vault Bonus: +3 Attack Revault Boost: Problem Solver (-5 job energy costs) King of Clubs can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Boxing Collection Vault Bonus: +3 Attack Revault Boost: Semi-Pro Boxer (+15 attack skill) Heavy Bag can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Enforcer Job Tier Cigars Collection Vault Bonus: +2 Energy Revault Boost: Fixer (-8 job energy costs) Gold Cigar can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Spade Flush Collection Vault Bonus: +2 Stamina Revault Boost: Sting Grenade (+20 attack skill) King of Spades can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Billiard Balls Collection Vault Bonus: '''+1 Stamina '''Revault Boost: Bouncer (+27 robbing defense skill) Cue Ball can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Hitman Job Tier Rings Collection Vault Bonus: +4 Defense Revault Boost: Blueprints (-10 job energy costs) Ruby Ring can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Ties Collection Vault Bonus: +6 Defense Revault Boost: Injunction (+25 fight defense skill) Paisley Tie can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Capo Job Tier Paintings Collection Vault Bonus: +6 Energy Revault Boost: Motion Detector (+37 robbing defense skill) Monet Painting can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Cufflinks Collection Vault Bonus: +10 Health Revault Boost: Corporate Muscle (+35 attack skill) Onyx Cufflinks can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Barber Collection Vault Bonus: '''+4 Energy '''Revault Boost: Shave & A Haircut (+35 fight defense skill) Scissors can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Consigliere Job Tier Great Race Horses Collection Vault Bonus: +7 Energy Revault Boost: Inside Tip (-16 job energy costs) Ormonde can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Daily Chance Collection Vault Bonus: +10% to job loot drops This collection does not need to be completed for the Master Collector achievement. Money Laundering Collection This collection was added on November 13, 2009. It does not need to be completed for the Master Collector achievement. Money Laundering is a new feature whereby when you are doing a job, there's a chance of hitting a bigger payday than usual. When this happens, if you can get your friends to help you launder this big payday, you can keep the cash and gain additional experience points. Your friends in turn will also benefit by getting a cut of your stash and a chance for a special collection item. However, there is a limit to how many times you can launder money before the feds get suspicious, and you need to lay low before you can launder more. There is current seems to be no limit for how many people can help you launder your money. This screenshot shows 52 people help up with the laundering of money One day you can help up to 5 times in laundering to others. Vault Bonus: -3% on bank deposits Revault Boost: Money Sock (+50% money drop on jobs)